


And I might flicker

by Caidy



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bucky Barnes Feels, Comfort No Hurt, Gen, No Captain America: Civil War (Movie) Spoilers, Recovery, Sam Is The Best Ever, Totally Harmless, quiet time
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-04
Updated: 2016-05-04
Packaged: 2018-06-06 08:22:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6746509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caidy/pseuds/Caidy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ça fait quelques temps qu’ils n’ont plus besoin de mots pour se comprendre. A son grand désarroi, Sam commence à lire en lui avec une aisance plus grande encore que celle de Steve. Il ne saurait si c’est un de ses talents, ou si Bucky est particulier. Ne saurait dire non plus s’il apprécie l’attention.</p>
            </blockquote>





	And I might flicker

**Author's Note:**

> Et moi qui m'étais juré de ne plus écrire de fanfiction.

_Same old song, just a drop of water in an endless sea_  
_All we do crumbles to the ground though we refuse to see_  
_Dust in the wind_  
_All we are is dust in the wind_

_Now, don't hang on, nothing lasts forever but the earth and sky_   
_It slips away_   
_And all your money won't another minute buy_   
_Dust in the wind_

_Dust in the wind_ , Kansas

 

* * *

 

  **AND I MIGHT FLICKER  
**

 

* * *

 

 

Il croit : il sait ce que ressent la fumée quand elle monte au ciel et meurt doucement.

-On est perdu.

Il croit aussi : il y a des choses dans l’univers qui sont sûres et certaines, et dans lesquelles il peut avoir confiance. Des choses et des personnes, mais ces derniers temps, surtout des personnes.

-Bucky.

Bucky l’ignore. Il croit, encore : que le ciel sera toujours bleu et le sang toujours rouge, et que beaucoup d’endroits sur Terre ne changeront jamais. Que le monde est vaste, et accessible. Que quand il mourra, quelqu’un le pleurera.

-Bucky, allez.

Il soupire, et le son est tendre, presque un murmure. Il est confortable, allongé en travers sur le gazon jaunissant de la colline, les bras en étoile et quelques brins d’herbe chatouillant ses joues. Il pourrait ouvrir les yeux, et répondre à Sam, et faire ce qui doit être fait – mais pas aujourd’hui, pas maintenant. Maintenant, il réalise ce que ressent la fumée quand elle monte au ciel et meurt doucement, et tellement plus encore. Il croit, sans le moindre doute, qu’il lui faut _vouloir_ à nouveau s’il veut devenir meilleur. Qu’il a besoin d’injecter un peu d’humanité en lui-même s’il veut retrouver ces concepts devenus étrangers de _compassion_ et de _doute_ et peut-être même d’ _amour_ , éventuellement.

-Steve va s’inquiéter.

Éventuellement.

-Tu as pu le contacter ? demande-t-il finalement.

Il ouvre les yeux, ne hausse même pas un sourcil sous le regard accusateur de Sam. Il se tient dans le contre-jour, le soleil dans son dos, et il paraît baigné d’une aura angélique. Mais peut-être est-ce les ailes.

-Ouais, marmonne-t-il.

-Alors il ne va pas s’inquiéter.

Il referme les yeux, et Sam donne un vague coup de pied dans son bras métallique. Il y a six mois, Bucky aurait répondu : il aurait agrippé la cheville de Sam, l’aurait tiré au sol, et l’aurait battu à mort. Il y a six mois, il aurait de bons – _mauvais_ – réflexes. Aujourd’hui, il sourit, et frappe doucement le mollet de Sam de sa main gauche.

-C’est de ta faute si on est perdu, marmonne Sam.

Avec ses ailes et ses épaules droites, il lui fait de l’ombre.

-C’est toi qui avait la carte, rétorque Bucky.

-Et c’est toi qui disais que tu connaissais le coin.

Bucky se fige. Il pose prudemment ses deux mains à plat sur son torse, et ne dit rien – il est venu ici, mais _avant_ , quand il avait oublié son surnom et tout le reste avec. Si Sam remarque son instant de malaise, il choisit de l’ignorer. Ça fait quelques temps qu’ils n’ont plus besoin de mots pour se comprendre. A son grand désarroi, Sam commence à lire en lui avec une aisance plus grande encore que celle de Steve. Il ne saurait si c’est un de ses talents, ou si Bucky est particulier. Ne saurait dire non plus s’il apprécie l’attention.

-Qu’est-ce qu’on fait, maintenant, soupire Sam.

Bucky l’ignore. Il respire prudemment, une bouffée l’air l’une après l’autre, et rapidement il est calmé. Il devient bon à ça. Il a appris avec Sam. Et Sam lui a appris plus encore, mais sans forcément le vouloir. Bucky, lui, il espère _vouloir._ Bientôt.

-Okay, très bien, fais une sieste. Abandonne ton meilleur ami.

Bucky sourit, faiblement.

-C’est Steve. Il peut se débrouiller tout seul.

-Et si les autres appellent des renforts ?

-Alors il nous appellera nous, murmure Bucky. Arrête de t’inquiéter, tu vas en avoir des cheveux blancs.

Sam est silencieux un instant, puis :

-C’est mon boulot, de m’inquiéter.

Bucky rouvre un œil. Sam lui apparaît immense, et angélique, et magnifique. Sam lui paraît _possible_.

-Je sais.

Sam secoue la tête, mais il sourit, et Bucky détourne le regard. Il l’entend – _le sent_ – rentrer ses ailes puis s’assoir à ses côtés. Sa cuisse touche sa hanche, et Bucky n’aurait qu’à tendre la main pour la poser dans le creux de son dos. Il ne le fait pas. Pas encore. Il croit, aussi : la patience est nécessaire.

-Je sais, répète-t-il.

Bucky se sentait si lourd, avant. Son bras métallique pesait tellement, ses muscles pesaient tellement, ses os pesaient tellement. Il avait la sensation que chaque inspiration emplissait ses poumons de ciment, et ses veines de plomb. Que tout l’écrasait, à chaque seconde de son existence d’arme à visage humain. Mais Steve est à nouveau Steve pour lui, et il lui rappelle des choses surannées qui ne le rendent pourtant pas mélancoliques, et il le regarde comme s’il lui avait déjà tout pardonné. Et Sam – Sam lui fait se sentir comme la fumée quand elle monte au ciel et meurt doucement, à croire qu’il peut devenir, lui aussi, léger et éthéré, léger et _libre_.

Sam, il lui donne l’envie de _vouloir_.

-J’ai juste besoin d’un moment de calme, explique lentement Bucky.

Sam n’a pas posé de question, mais il y répond quand même.

-Quelque chose qui te bouffe ?

Bucky sourit vaguement.

-Non. Je voulais juste un peu de calme.

Voilà, il l’a dit – _je voulais_. Sam soupire, par principe, puis pose une main une main sur le genou de Bucky. Ses doigts sont chauds, et fermes, mais légers – léger comme la fumée.


End file.
